evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
2Big3k
2BIG3k Animation, Inc. (or just simply 2BIG3k) was an American animation studio that produced animated feature films, television series, and short films. It was founded in 1999 by Gabriel Garcia, Marc Zimmermann, and Terry Ward and was owned by Glass Ball Productions and based in Los Angeles, California, US. The company had worked on several animated shorts, before releasing a total of thriteen feature films, including the Geo Team Movie, Geoshea Theft Auto, and House in the Pop franchises. At the time 2BIG3k was founded, the company concluded an agreement to co-produce and co-finance animated films with Universal Studios. The company and logo was named after the 2BIG3k F&L Labs from Garcia, Zimmerman and Ward's series Nuclear Bubblegum. Its first film The Geo Team Movie was released on March 16, 2001 and its latest release was Cilo ''on February 1, 2019; with their next release being ''Geoshea Theft Auto 4 scheduled for release on May 8, 2020. History The studio was founded by Gabriel Garcia, Marc Zimmermann, and Terry Ward in 1999 as part of Glass Ball Productions, and released its first animated short Lil' Pingoo: Pinguin on November 10, 1999. For its launch, 2BIG3k signed with Universal Studios an agreement to co-produce and co-finance animated films, starting with The Geo Team Movie, the first project produced for Universal. The official actual company's motto is "We love to overtake you", as seen in Hot and Spicy. In 2001, the classic logo was replaced by a new logo, which was spoofed on the 20th Century Fox logo until 2012. In 2006, a newer logo featuring the classic logo from 1999 was made, and was debuted in 2BIG3k's YouTube channel. On October 3, 2012, the company announced that they would bring back the classic 1999 logo starting with The Geo Team Movie 2, which released on January 18, 2013. In 2014, Gabriel Garcia created and animated a newest and current logo using Vipid. The current logo was first seen in House in the Pop 2, which was released on August 15, 2014. On March 16, 2001, 2Big3k released their first film The Geo Team Movie, a film based on the television series, The Geo Team. It was met with mixed reviews and proved to be a box office success. On June 5, 2006, 2BIG3k partnered with Starz Animation (now known as Arc Productions), a Toronto-based animation production company that was also known for producing new episodes from Thomas and Friends since 2014, to co-produce and animate House in the Pop, which has already entered production. On May 8, 2009, 2Big3k released Geoshea Theft Auto, which received positive reviews from critics and was a box office success. On July 23, 2010, 2Big3k released their third feature film, House in the Pop. Upon release, it was met with positive reviews from critics and was a box office success. 2Big3k's fourth feature film, Geoshea Theft Auto 2, was released on May 25, 2012 and has received a 82% approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes with mostly positive reviews from critics and has grossed over $430 million worldwide, making it a box office success. On January 18, 2013, 2Big3k released their fifth feature film, The Geo Team Movie 2, and received critical acclaim with a 94% on Rotten Tomatoes and was a box office success. The Geo Team Movie 2 became 2Big3k's highest-grossing film at the time, earning $646 million at the box office before Geoshea Theft Auto 3 ''over took it in 2016. ''House in the Pop 2, the sequel to House in the Pop, was released on August 15, 2014. Upon release, the film was met with mixed reviews from critics and became the first film from the studio to fail to recoup its budget. 2BIG3k had currently, but completely, finished working on Ico, a cancelled Lix Animation Digital project that was a little "too dark" for children, in 2015. which was met with mixed reviews from critics and grossed $214 million worldwide. The studio's eighth film, Dick Grayson ''was released on July 31, 2015 and received a 76% approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes and was a box office success, grossing $214 million worldwide on an $80 million budget. The studio's ninth film, ''Geoshea Theft Auto 3, was released on May 6, 2016, and grossed $856 million worldwide. In July 2016, it surpassed The Geo Team Movie 2, becoming 2Big3k's highest-grossing film of all time. 2BIG3k is then worked on a 2016 original animated film titled Ropz, and received mixed reviews, but was a box office success, grossing $473 million worldwide. The studios eleventh feautre film, The Computer Adventure, was released on June 23, 2017, and received mixed reviews and grossed $303.2 million worldwide against a $99 million budget. The studio's twelfth feature film, Dick Grayson 2: Tales of a Teenage Boy, was released on July 13, 2018 and received mixed to positive reviews from critics and it was a box office success, grossing over $437 million worldwide, against a budget of $80 million. The studio's thirteenth feature film, a live-action/animated film, Cilo, was released on February 1, 2019 and received mixed reviews from critics. Filmography Feature films Released films Upcoming films Films in development Direct-to-video films Short films Television series Television specials Accolades Academy Awards Golden Globe Awards Annie Awards Critics' Choice Awards British Academy Film Awards Kids' Choice Awards National Board of Review Satellite Award Saturn Award Category:Locations Category:EvanRocks Wiki